


When I Get Back

by Chimaeran



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, There are two versions one is happy one is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaeran/pseuds/Chimaeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Harry's death and what it did to Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions. Sad and happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sad ending.

Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna do ev...

You should be. You just stay right there. I'll sort this mess out when I get back.

\---

Those words were a constant, in the back of Eggsy's mind. Even after V-Day, even after he'd saved the world. Well.

Not the whole world.  
Not HIS whole world.

It was his fault he'd gone, his fault that he wasn't there, beside him, at the Church. He could have been, he should have been.

'...when I get back.' He'd said; Eggsy remembered it too clearly. Some nights, he woke in a cold sweat, in /his/ bed, and he swore he could hear his voice echoing in the room, swore he could.

...

This particular night, was like all of the others, the nights when he didn't have Merlin or Roxy to keep him company, to remind him that he was okay; this night was restless.

Sighing, Eggsy sat in his bed - Harry's bed, now his - and stared blankly at the wall. He did this sometimes, just sat and listened, hoping that maybe he'd hear the door, or the familiar sound of his Oxfords on the floor; but he was always met with silence. Sliding out of the bed, he slipped on his robe - Harry's robe, now his - and walked over to the closet. Merlin had tried to get him to let him put his things in storage, but Eggsy wouldn't have it. Opening the door, he felt his chest tighten. Everything was as it was left, tidy and all in it's place. Hesitantly, Eggsy reached forward, slowly pulling one of the ties there, out.

\---

When he'd stepped into the fitting room, the man began to size Eggsy, having him remove his hat and jacket, taking measurements that Eggsy didn't even KNOW you needed, for a suit, and then the man asked a question.

"Do you have any particular style or colour in mind?"  
Eggsy shrugged, "I dunno, whatever Harry's got, I guess."

...

Looking at the tie, Eggsy gently slid his thumb over one of the stripes, before his hand began to shake. A small noise left the boy, as his jaw tightened. It didn't take long for his knees to give, for him to collapse to the floor, in front of the closet, sobbing into the soft fabric. He was thankful that his Mother and Daisy were away, thankful they wouldn't hear the wrenching and trembling bawls the boy let out. After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped.

Sitting back, Eggsy looked at the tie, soaked in his tears, and then stood, closing the closet and turning to go back to the bed, stopping in his tracks.

It was a small thing, anyone could overlook it, if they weren't trained not to, but Eggsy noticed. His glass of water hadn't been that full before, hadn't been that close to the bed. Or had it?

Eggsy began to shake, rushing quickly from the room. He wordlessly shouted for him, as he checked each and every room, until he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, panting, cheeks still stained with tears, tie clenched tightly in his hand.

His stomach felt like it was full of rocks, his throat burned and the most inhuman noise left him, as he collapsed again. He smashed the heels of his hands into his closed eyes, as he cried, once more. It was bordering hysterical now, now that Eggsy was sure he was losing it. He was seeing things, things he wanted to be true. This wasn't the first time, he swore that the last time he'd left the house for a mission, when his Mother and Daisy were away, that he came home and there was less brandy in the decanter. He SWORE.

Collecting himself, barely, he managed to get himself up the stairs again, before he collapsed at the foot of the bed, leaning against it and sobbing into his arm, propped up on his knees. He was losing it, he was just too lost without Harry. He didn't know how many more missions he could go on, before he broke completely.

Staring blankly at the wall before him, Eggsy trembled, his knuckles white around the tie. He was silent now, silent and still.

Silence is deafening and Eggsy was going to have to learn to enjoy it...


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending.

Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna do ev...

You should be. You just stay right there. I'll sort this mess out when I get back.

\---

Those words were a constant, in the back of Eggsy's mind. Even after V-Day, even after he'd saved the world. Well.

Not the whole world.  
Not HIS whole world.

It was his fault he'd gone, his fault that he wasn't there, beside him, at the Church. He could have been, he should have been.

'...when I get back.' He'd said; Eggsy remembered it too clearly. Some nights, he woke in a cold sweat, in /his/ bed, and he swore he could hear his voice echoing in the room, swore he could.

...

This particular night, was like all of the others, the nights when he didn't have Merlin or Roxy to keep him company, to remind him that he was okay; this night was restless.

Sighing, Eggsy sat in his bed - Harry's bed, now his - and stared blankly at the wall. He did this sometimes, just sat and listened, hoping that maybe he'd hear the door, or the familiar sound of his Oxfords on the floor; but he was always met with silence. Sliding out of the bed, he slipped on his robe - Harry's robe, now his - and walked over to the closet. Merlin had tried to get him to let him put his things in storage, but Eggsy wouldn't have it. Opening the door, he felt his chest tighten. Everything was as it was left, tidy and all in it's place. Hesitantly, Eggsy reached forward, slowly pulling one of the ties there, out.

\---

When he'd stepped into the fitting room, the man began to size Eggsy, having him remove his hat and jacket, taking measurements that Eggsy didn't even KNOW you needed, for a suit, and then the man asked a question.

"Do you have any particular style or colour in mind?"  
Eggsy shrugged, "I dunno, whatever Harry's got, I guess."

...

Looking at the tie, Eggsy gently slid his thumb over one of the stripes, before his hand began to shake. A small noise left the boy, as his jaw tightened. It didn't take long for his knees to give, for him to collapse to the floor, in front of the closet, sobbing into the soft fabric. He was thankful that his Mother and Daisy were away, thankful they wouldn't hear the wrenching and trembling bawls the boy let out. After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped.

Sitting back, Eggsy looked at the tie, soaked in his tears, and then stood, closing the closet and turning to go back to the bed, stopping in his tracks.

It was a small thing, anyone could overlook it, if they weren't trained not to, but Eggsy noticed. His glass of water hadn't been that full before, hadn't been that close to the bed. Or had it?

Eggsy began to shake, rushing quickly from the room. He wordlessly shouted for him, as he checked each and every room, until he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, panting, cheeks still stained with tears, tie clenched tightly in his hand.

His stomach felt like it was full of rocks, his throat burned and the most inhuman noise left him, as he took a step forward, faltering and nearly crumbling, before what energy was left was gathered, in one quick burst, and he threw himself at the figure before him.

"...sorry I'm late."


End file.
